


David Does His Daughter (And Imagines The Possibilities)

by Missus_Write



Series: Family Fucking [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foot Fetish, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Panties, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia, Up to your imagination, another one of my unfortunately large kinks, daddy fucks daughter, non-descript age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_Write/pseuds/Missus_Write
Summary: David sneaks into his sleeping daughter's room one night and has his way with her, whether she likes it or not. (She does.)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Family Fucking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	David Does His Daughter (And Imagines The Possibilities)

**Author's Note:**

> I am a horny mother fucker jfc
> 
> so this is the first piece of smut I ever wrote and I've been sitting on it for a year. no idea why I've got so many harder kinks but this was 100% fictional (obvi) and 100% for my own pleasure. I imagined my self in the daughter's role while writing this. Obviously actual rape/non-con, especially on this level, is evil and disgusting and merits castration -- if this were in any way real, it would have to be roleplay to be remotely acceptable. the fic is not, just bc its a story for myself, but this scenario should never happen in real life. in a way, a fiction is already like a roleplay, because you are letting yourself believe in a performance and then disengage from the fantasy when it's over.
> 
> anyway, im bored happy quarantine

David lays down beside his daughter and pulls back the covers, breathlessly excited to see she is only wearing a tank top and some cute, young panties. 

Moving as though trying not to wake her, still fast enough to be eager, David cups her pussy in his big, warm hands, scooping himself around the girl in as many ways as he dares. A thick, hairy leg straddling her pliant ones. Broad shoulders straining through a dark T-shirt just brushing her smooth, pale ones. A bit of a soft belly marking an older man, other arm softly brushing her silky hair behind her ear so that he can nudge furtive, stubbly kisses against her sleep-warm neck. 

For a moment all David does is hold her. She’s warm and sleep soft and just having his hand wrapped around his baby’s folds is thrilling enough, but as his cock fills with anticipation, he begins to think of all the things he could do, has wanted to do and now has the chance to. 

There’s a damp spot along the cleft of her sweet pussy that goes down into her ass, and it only takes him a second to realize she must have come earlier, squirted right into her panties and fallen asleep. What had she been thinking about? What did she use? He hoped his girl wasn’t too sensitive, because after a thought like that there was no way he was going back to his own bed.

He flexes his fingers around her center, thinking. Was this worth it? Having sex with his sleeping daughter, just because of some twisted fantasy? Ever since David had seen her once, thrashing on the bed as her fingers flew across her pussy, calling out a name suspiciously close to David’s -- he hadn’t been able to keep his hand from his dick. He’d had to buy a huge tub of lube, just to keep up the habit. Just the thought of pushing himself into her, rubbing his balls over her face and watching her lick her daddy’s cum off her own fingers had him spurting over his fist like a fire hydrant.

His dick is happily reminded of those fantasies now, heightened by their tantalizing closeness in this moment as he holds her cunt in his hands. It’s too perfect, he thinks. She’s too perfect.

He’s absolutely fucked. There’s no way he can talk himself out of this now. 

He rubs her through her underwear up and down, eyes drawn shut by the heady rush as he thinks “Oh, God...I’m doing this...I’m really doing this…” 

Her pussy is wet and hot and his fingers ache to rush this forward, to have her bouncing sleepily on his dick or eyes wide open with shock and pleasure as she has her nipples kissed for the first time. 

“I’m doing this to you,” he thinks, rubbing her thighs and navel, squeezing her clit through her panties and sighing at the squelch it makes. “I’m going to fuck you, and you don’t even know it.” 

Her legs move, almost unconsciously, at first opening to allow more of his hand access to her absurdly plush pussy, then closing to squeeze his hand, pressing it inward. He licks her shoulder, heady with the scent of her skin that is a combination of clean and girl and sleeping and sex. 

He rubs more insistently between her legs, desperate for any kind of reaction yet not wanting to ruin this perfect quiet and complacency. He rubs and rubs and grinds two fingers against her harshly as her legs begin to tremble, pinches her clit and pulls at her underwear just to be rough with her. Pinches her folds together and shakes them back and forth and she screams.

It wakes her up, finally.

“D-Daddy?” Her words are punctuated by a thumping, as though she were being fucked when it’s only his hand pushing into her. She looks around, and when she finally understands what’s happening to her, she screams a little. 

“Ugh, Daddy…” she groans, fully surrendering to the desperate cadence of his hand.

Her dad has his hand buried in the folds of her pussy, barely restrained by her messy underwear, and his bare cock -- she swallows -- is pressed tightly to the cleft between her pussy and her ass. One move upward and… 

Suddenly her eyes are blinded and her whole head is filled with white noise. She’s cumming through her panties onto her dad’s hand, and the thought alone pushes her over the edge a second time. Her feet thrash, but her legs squeeze around his arm so tight he can hardly move, and she squeals through her orgasm.

She shifts toward him finally to lie on her back, her face a mask of pleasurable agony and confusion. She wants it, but she’s not sure how or when it started. Just a body, using hers. Her dad’s body. Taking what he wants as he grinds his palm aggressively into her vagina, making her cling onto him and push her hips up into the hand, eyes shut in a wild attempt to ride out the pleasure and to keep it anonymous for just a moment longer. She’s not really moaning, just breathing and gasping and hitching and making small noises that drop out of her mouth like pleas. 

He’s loving every second of this, this girl who wants so badly to get off that she’ll let him do it to her, will even take his hand groping furiously at her pussy until she explodes. 

He wants to take off her panties and push his fingers into her, wet his dick with the juices of her pussy and open her in a way she’s never felt before, but he loves the feeling of her soaked panties trapped between his palm and her entrance. It’s so dirty, so hot, he thinks; he’s not really touching her yet they’re both feeling this much intense, building pressure, pleasure. They’re so cute, too, and the two of them are fucking ruining the sweet little strap of innocence. 

He pushes her body back into his by using his hand on her pussy, grinding his insanely stiff cock against her through her panties. 

It’d be so easy to push all the way into her now, to stuff her so full of his cock that he’d be able to feel the insistent thud of himself, through her own body, and his hips stutter and press against her so tightly at the thought she whimpers. 

But he settles for pulling his shorts down just enough to relieve his dick, waistband tucked under his balls. He presses his bare cock against her panties hard enough that they bulge and the tip goes in. 

He’s inside her, he thinks. Barely, but he’s there, and his cock drools pre-cum so thickly at the rush of it that for a second he thinks he’s cum. Those thin panties, so wet and abused they could snap at any second, are the only barrier keeping him from feeling all of her and taking everything. 

This is it, he thinks. He’s gone this far, and her twitching hips are begging for something, someone, him. He shifts her on the bed until she’s flat across it, legs spread to relaxedly show off her rumpled and shiny pussy, arms outstretched and curled into her hair, heaving breasts pushed skywards, towards his mouth. He gets to work, fully intending to devour the meal before him.

He lays the first kisses on her breasts, noshing the plump warm flesh with wet lips. He opens his mouth over her nipple, peaked, laves his tongue over the bud and nudges his teeth into its softness. A hand massages her other breast, and he feels her move one of her arms down from her head to where she’s slick and thrumming. 

Part of him wants to encourage it, to watch just like he did before, but a more vicious part wants everything about this night to be because of him, so he bats her hand away and bites into her breast, soothing over the irritation with gummy kisses.

“Look at you…” he says, the first real words of the night spoken out loud, and her eyes open hazily to meet his at the sound of his voice. “Unbelievable how sexy you are, baby, You respond so well. Just came in here and started rubbing your pussy and you fucking loved it. Love the way you smell. So perfect for me, sweetheart...No one’s ever touched you like this before, huh?”

Her head lolls as his hand squeezes her pussy again, slips one finger around the edge of her panties and begins gliding it through her folds. He presses a little more insistently when she doesn’t answer.

“Huh? Am I the first man to touch this virgin pussy? Should Daddy be gentle with it, or do you want me to be rough?”

She whines and reaches down to grab his wrist. For a heartstopping moment, he thinks she’s gonna pull his hand away, but instead she presses him closer, pulls his finger down until it slips inside her. 

Her eyes flutter and a tiny grunt escapes, simply because another man, this man, has his finger in her pussy. It’s so taboo, to want to shove her body down onto his until she splits open, to want to be filled with her dad’s cock, but she’s seen his hands wrapped around his dick before, seen the incredible size and shape of that big mushroom head and the insanely thick balls that hang beneath. She’d had her fingers buried in herself every night since. Was he masturbating before he came over and started touching her? What had he been thinking about? 

“Y-yes…” she says as she looks down to where his dick hangs heavily over her mound, not touching but only barely so.

“Yes, what? You want me to be rough? You want me to shove my dick into that delicious cunt, wreck it so that only I can ever give you what you really need?”

She moans at his words, hardly believing such filth can come from her father’s mouth. “I...Uh..Daddy.. No one else but you, Daddy, please.”

He wants her to keep talking, now that he’s got her. “What do you want sweetheart? I can kiss you, anywhere you like..”

She nods emphatically. “Yes, yes, kiss me, Daddy, please!”

“Hmm. Here?” He moves his hands away from her pussy, much as he hates to, and settles them on her hips and rubs his thumbs teasingly into the thin skin there. 

Now that she’s hooked, he wants to play with her. 

It’s not quite what she wants, but she nods anyway, so he kisses her cheek, then down her throat and across her shoulder, over her collarbone and pauses to lavish attention on her breasts once more. He’d happily eat them up if he didn’t want to come back for seconds. Finally he makes his way down to her hips and pecks two quick, close-mouthed kisses onto each of her hip bones.

She’s miffed, he can tell, and bites her lip in a tiny pout that goes straight to his dick. As a reward for the cute pout, he pokes out his tongue and slips it across the crease of her thighs that cradles her lips. It’s slick too, and when he dips his tongue into the crease more insistently, she moans as though he’s touching more precious places. 

He continues to mouth at the soft, delicate skin here, shining in the moonlight with thin lines of cellulite that he maps out with his fingers and rerecords with his tongue. One of her hands comes down to run over his thin, spiky hair, and the other pinches her breast.

He decides that it’s finally time to take off her underwear. By this point they’re all but destroyed and are half shoved into her body by way of her ass. 

In this moment, he wants nothing more than to fit his whole hand into her winking entrance, wants to see what kind of strange things he can fit into her (the handle of a broom, for example, or perhaps he can get her to sit on the bulbous knobs bookending her headboard) and where he can take her next to ravish her pussy. He’s always wanted to fuck on top of the laundry machine while it’s running, and she would probably love it since the vibrations would go straight to her pussy. Maybe he can convince her to rub against something, like the leg of the kitchen table or the back of the couch during dinner or movie night, just to see how desperate she can get.

But all of that can wait for now. Now that she’s open and willing underneath him, he’ll be coming back to worship her sex (and hopefully she will come to worship his as well) every night for the foreseeable future. 

He wraps his fingers around the thin straps of her panties, mouth still everywhere but where she wants him, and tugs downward, lifting her hips and groping her ass as they come down. 

The sides soon are farther down her legs than the middle of the panties, for they are still squeezed deliciously into her cunt. He gently extricates the fabric, basically a sopping string by now, and pulls them down her legs. 

He pauses for a moment. They smell so good, the panties, and he longs to suck her juices out of them, so instead of tossing them aside, he brings the wettest part into his mouth and sucks. Both of them moan, her at the insanely dirty sight before her (her dad is eating her panties right off her to taste her juices) and he at the heady combination of holy shit this is fucked up but she tastes so good and I can’t believe she’s letting me.

He sucks and chews on the fabric while she whines and realizes that her soft, pointed feet are thrashing in the air beside his face. He plucks one out of the air and brings it to his mouth as well, laving his tongue over her big toe and chattering his teeth over the tendons of her heel. 

He takes the panties from his mouth and wraps the soaked fabric around her foot, squeezes it before pressing his hips into it and humping the arch of her foot.

She has very little idea where this is going, only that her daddy seems to be trying dirtier and dirtier things on her. She doesn’t mind. This is bizarrely hot anyway, and she’s happy to let him take what he wants from her, to use her body in the most unexpected ways to bring them both off (but mostly himself). 

“Daddy…” she whimpers as he massages his dick with her feet, wrapping them together around his cock and smothering his mushroom head with her wet panties. It’s hot and weird and it strums a cord in her that she’s never felt before. He’s rocking into her panties and swearing and her toes twitch around the soft skin of his shaft.

“Yeah baby?” He leans up into her, hips jolting back and forth. His movements are small, grunting, completely animalistic. Her breasts bounce with the sway of his thrusts against her feet.

“It’s just..Jesus, this is hot, Dad. I want...I want you, please, anything, can’t believe you just came in here and started -- tou-touching me without even asking and now look at you…”

He pecks her chin, skating the line of pleasure at her words and the incessant feeling around his cock. 

He doesn’t want to come yet, though. He has to fuck her, has to load her up with so much seed she pudges from it. He’ll buy her some Plan B tomorrow, make sure she starts birth control so he can keeping fucking her like this. 

Finally, when he’s sure that his pre-cum has soaked through the panties he’s been humping into, he moves her feet from around his dick, groaning at the loss, and wraps her legs around his torso. He thinks to throw the panties over the bed, but reconsiders and stuffs them into his baby’s mouth, making sure to press the slobs of pre-cum onto her tongue.

She whimpers and strains against him, eyes shut tight as her third (or fourth?) orgasm races through her. She suckles on her own panties much as he had, chewing and pulling at the heady tastes of his sex. 

“Daddy’s gonna give you his dick now, okay? He’s gonna split you open just enough with his fingers, just enough so it won’t hurt you too much, then he’s going to use your pussy however he wants to. Sound good?”

Her eyes are wide and she nods her head emphatically, straining to call out with the panties shoved in her throat. He chuckles darkly when he sees this.

“I appreciate the enthusiasm, but you don’t really have a choice.”

With that, he squashes his dick into her folds. He rubs himself harshly over her aching clit, humps against her lips just to tease her, just to assert his total and utter power over her.  
It feels heavenly, just to hump against a pussy, her pussy, and he can tell from her muffled gurglings that she loves it too. 

His fingers press into her entrance, exploring the wetness. It’s so wet he can barely feel her walls, and there’s no resistance to speak of. Her pussy pulls his finger in, suckling much as her mouth is on the panties up above, eyes watching desperately, and it’s like her cunt has taken over all verbal communication. It squelches in a way that tells him he could do or say anything right now and she’d want more of it.

The first fingers are gentle, curious, intent on mapping this new world and bringing her maximum pleasure. He gropes inside of her for that one spot, the one that will make her--  
“Gahh!! Oh, Daddy, Daddy, ugh, yess..!” -- Or at least that’s what he thinks she says, a mess of unintelligible gurglings.

Bingo. Now that he’s found her G-Spot, his gentleness is replaced with a blind hunger, the same that led him into this room tonight and now has her wailing on just two fingers. He presses against it with lightning fast speed, uses every dirty trick in the book to make her scream through her panties until he sees tears streaming down her cheeks. 

Again, he’s tempted to fit his whole hand inside of her, punch her G-spot until she can’t remember his name, but he wants her to be wrapped as tightly as possible around his dick this first time. While he hadn’t really asked in the first place, he needed to win her trust right now. He’ll save the harder stuff for another day.

Carefully, he removes his fingers from her pussy and moves his face up to hers. She’s crying, but he can tell that she wants more, can see it in the way she presses her breasts into his chest and carves her nails into his biceps. 

“Sweet thing...Is your pussy aching? Do you want me to stop?”

Her eyes go wider and she shakes her head no. He rewards her with small kisses across her face, humping his dick against her mound again, probably setting off her sensitive clit once more. 

He moves his kisses over her mouth, tilts it open with a tug on her bottom lip. He opens his mouth fully to capture both her lips, reaches his tongue inside and snags the panties with his teeth. He pulls them out slowly, unwilling to let his lips leave his daughter’s, and finally tosses them across the room. 

Finally he can hear her gasps and moans in their full glory. He smothers them again with his mouth and steals her lips for another kiss, plundering her mouth and fucking her with his tongue. She tries to give as good as she gets but she is weak against his onslaught, and settles for suckng on his tongue, gripping his head with both hands.

His dick is moving fast now, almost without his knowledge, and he decides it’s time to stop messing around.

Pulling his mouth from hers, he chuckles when she whines and tries to chase it. “I’m gonna fuck you now, sweetheart. Gonna fuck you so hard, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Gonna bounce you on my dick and ram into you so hard you won’t be able to sit down without thinking about this, about my dick fucking your pussy, for a week, and when your friends ask you what’s wrong are you gonna tell them the truth? That you were so wet and desperate for it you let your dad fuck you? Not just fuck, you let him grope your pussy, let him rub your feet all over his dick, let him shove your panties into his mouth and rub his dick all over them and shove them in your mouth. I’m your fucking dad, and you can’t get enough of it.”  
He doesn’t stop talking into her ear as his hand reaches down to grasp his dick and line up with her gushing hole, mercilessly, steadily pushing in his fat cock until he has to pause for breath. 

She’s squirming almost deliriously now, stuck on his cock and squealing like a stuck pig. 

“You can bet I’m not gonna get enough of it. Gonna fuck you every chance I get. We’ll try different things. I’ll buy you any toy you want, as long as you let Daddy watch you use it. Maybe I’ll put a camera in here, so anytime you need Daddy all you have to do is yell. And that way I can watch you. Mmph, so good for me sweetheart. Would you like that? Would you like Daddy watching you?”

All she can do is whine. How long has her dad been thinking about her like this? It’s almost too much to bear.

“I bet you would,” he growls, pulling back his dick just the tiniest bit. He begins a new rhythm, pushing forward an inch and pulling back half, rocking until his balls are squashed against her trembling body and wet with the unceasing flow of her juices. 

“I bet you’d take anything I’d give you. I wonder, what were you thinking about earlier? I know you jerked off earlier, baby girl, saw it on your panties. Were you thinking about me? This? ‘Ve had to jerk off everyday. I was thinking about you everytime...Tried to watch porn but I couldn’t get you out of my head and here we are now. So happy I get to have you wrapped around my dick, sweet girl, so glad your body accepted me.”

He rolls them onto their sides and flips her around so her back is pressed against his chest, wanting to replicate the feeling at the very beginning of this night when he’d walked in and touched her pussy while she slept. He could imagine her now, lolling onto his dick, drool pouring onto the sheets, just waking up as she’s being forced onto his dick and passing out again from the pleasure and shock of it. 

But it can’t equal the fiery want he sees in her eyes, the sound of his name on her lips as she chokes on her orgasms. He’s lost count by now, and she definitely has too. Doesn’t matter. He’ll stop when he wants to. 

Gripping her ass, he pumps his dick into her like he’s the pistons of an engine. Her sounds are so incoherent by now they’re almost comatose. He kneads the plump skin of her butt and rubs his hips on her cheeks as he grinds his cock desperately into her gushing hole. He huffs with every thrust. Next time, maybe, he’ll open up her ass. Maybe he’ll eat it out. The possibilities are endless. 

One hand moves to her breast and squeezes it in time with his thrusts. His teeth are gnawing on her neck, bruising the skin in a way that says he owns her, completely and unreservedly.  
“I’ve wanted you for so long, baby, do you know that? Used to come in here when you were sixteen, just to watch you sleep so I could jerk off. Your panties always smelled so good. Always wanted to come in here and feel you, have you on my dick. You talk in your sleep sometimes and I decided to fuck your mouth one night. Do you remember that? You were out on some sleeping pills. You came downstairs the next morning saying your mouth tasted funny, that you’d never had morning breath that tasted so good! I thought I might bend you over the table that very second. 

“But I waited. I didn’t want to ruin you and this tight virgin cunt. I know you’ve tried to get my attention, that sometimes you fuck yourself in places that I can see just to see if I’ll come give you what you need. I’m sorry I never came to you, baby, if I ever made you feel like I didn’t want to ram the shit out of you. I had to make sure you would let me. Let me use you whenever ‘n however I want.”

He grins evilly as his hand slides around her hip to grip her bare pussy in his hands again, spreads her lips with two fingers and jams them down against where he’s destroying her, where they’re so desperately connected. She jerks, spasms against his back and gurgles with incoherent delight. She’s his now. Absolutely no one, nothing, can touch that.

“Now that I’m sure, this dick is not leaving your pussy until I say it is. You live by me now, you hear? Full access, no holds barred, and if I want to see that cunt of yours bouncing on my dick you better get it there, alright?”

She rocks with mindless pleasure, barely aware of her father’s commands. He slaps his hand against her pussy. “You hear?”

“Ah! Yes, Daddy, anything you want.”

He smirks again and slows his pace just to torture her. He wants this to last, to take hours and hours as her poor little virgin pussy gasps weakly around his dick. She’ll pass out with her next orgasm, he can feel it, but he’ll keep fucking her through it. 

Or maybe she’ll wake up to a dick in her mouth, cum covering her bouncing nipples. Or maybe she’ll wake up as he eats his own cum from her and will squeeze around his head like she’s holding a pillow, humping his face. Something nasty, something he could only do to her.

“Sweetheart,” he says breathlessly, nearly bowled over by the force of his own fantasies. “You have to know. I will never give this up. If you say no, I will take it from you. I’ll die without your sweet pussy. Though, feel free to say no occasionally…”

David presses his thumbs under her chin, the rest of his hands wrapping around the back of her neck. She is forced to look up at him, into his black, glinting eyes, and his thrusts ruck her violently into and up the bed. He moves one of his thumbs up to stroke her cheek, and she catches it in her mouth with a gentle, suckling kiss. This moment of combined tenderness is too much for David, and he finally feels himself coming undone.

“Oh, my darling girl, oh, my precious thing. It’s coming for you. I’m cumming for you. Can you feel it? Can you feel how much I love you, how much I need you? I can barely move with how much my body loves your body. Sweetheart, you’re so good for me. So tight and lovely on Daddy’s cock. Does your kitty feel the same?”

His thrusts have worked back up to lightning speed. She catches on to his new language, and though she’s no baby, she plays along and pushes on his hands weakly and whines, “Daddy, you have to stop. Please! I think I’m gonna pee! What’s happening to me? What are you doing?”

He huffs, half a laugh at how quickly she’s adopted this role and half a gasp of twinging pleasure. “Don’t worry sweetheart. That’s natural; that’s supposed to happen. It just means that Daddy’s making you feel good. Do you know what it’s called, sweetie, when Dad is inside of you like this?”

“Um...wr-wrestling?”

“Good guess. It’s called fucking, sweetheart. And it’s never supposed to happen between a daddy and his daughter.”

Her eyes widen. “Daddy, please, I really have to go! Please, please…!”

“No, sweetheart. That’s just your cum. Can you cum for me? Are you gonna squirt all over Daddy’s cock? Naughty girl, giving Daddy everything he wanted. My precious little daughter.”

She gasps and goes taut, a hand spasmodically clenching into the sheets and her exhale catching in her throat as shouts. “Daddy, Daddy, when’d you come in here? What are you doing to me?”

He grips her shoulders and rams against her pelvis with a gasp, a huff, and finally a roar. He bursts so deep into her vaginal canal that he feels the cramped, spongy heat of her cervix walls. There’s no way something’s not happening down there now. “Ohhh, baby, my baby, my sweet baby. Angel. I stole your virginity. Thank god it’s mine, thank god.”  
He reaches down and squeezes his balls. His face is a mask of tortured pleasure. It feels so good, the cum in his daughter and her weak movements against him.  
He rolls back down beside her, shaft still skewered tightly up her cunt. David plunges his tongue into her mouth and kisses her deeply.

“Thank you, baby. Love you so much. Such a good girl.”

He drifts off to sleep wrapped around her, buried in her, and she lies awake. She masturbates herself on his cock, humping her hips and chin digging into his soft, stubbly hair, before she too passes out.

He fucks her again in the morning, and she doesn’t wake up til he grunts his orgasm into her ear.


End file.
